rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Jinkx Monsoon Manila Luzon Phi Phi O'Hara Robin Viper You ladies...are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you-Asia O'Hara, Coco Montrese, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Jujubee, Miss Fame and Valentina-represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Kittenvelour15: You've been one who empresses every week. Tonight your look is on point and I loved your album. But I feel that you might not be giving your all. Next week I'd like to see you push yourself eve farther because I know you can. Job well done tonight. OriMoxx: I love your album cover and your look! But I know you could do better than that. I liked the name of your album and songs I just wish the songs could scream more Asia O'Hara but overall you did a really good job this week! Nicholas: Your look was one of my absolute favorites and you totally slayed on the runway as usual. I loved your album cover, but I would have loved to see the full Asia O'Hara experience. Next up...Coco Montrese Kittenvelour15: You have constantly missed the mark every week. I feel like you have the same old jokes that have been said too many times. Step ya pussy up honey, because this might be your last chance. OriMoxx: I actually did like your album cover but compared to everyone else it was underwhelming. I wished you had a better runway look I didn't like the wig with your dress. I just wished you brought more for this challenge because you need to step it up and you never know if you can survive another week here. Nicholas: You haven't really impressed us in this competition and that's starting to be a problem. Tonight your album cover was just subpar and your look was unfortunately another miss. You need to step it up! Next up...Cynthia Lee Fontaine Kittenvelour15: Tonight I felt you could've done better. As much as I love Miss Cucu tonight's look was very basic and your album was meh per say. OriMoxx: I did not actually like your look. Compared to everyone else it was just too basic and I feel like anyone can wear that out on the street. Your album cover I liked it but again it was underwhelming. Your song list it contains too much cucu and we all know I love a ton of cucu but this was just cucu overload more than needed. And I just know you could do better. Nicholas: I feel like you need to work a little harder to make your English better because, let's be honest, Cynthia's English isn't that bad. Your look once again was subpar and I would really like to see more from you! Next up...Jujubee Kittenvelour15: First of all you look absolutely beautiful. Second your album is amazing. Last week Nick told you no more jokes about fried chicken and this week you reached deep down into your purse and pulled out so many other Jujubee jokes. Amazing job tonight. OriMoxx: Wow you do not fail to surprise me. Good job in this challenge! I love that you did pull out more jokes out of the Jujubee book of jokes and didn't make fried chicken the center of attention of it this challenge. Your look you looked so glamorous and stunning. Good job again this week 3 good weeks in 4 challenges you really are one to watch out for! Nicholas: You have definitely cemented yourself as fierce competition and I can't wait to see more. Tonight, your album cover was absolutely amazing, but your look was just a bit basic. It needed more of a kick to it. Next up...Miss Fame Kittenvelour15: This had zero creativity. I know that you have released music before, but so has Manila, Phi Phi, and Jinkx and although they may not be standing up here they made it original. I know what you can do and you are not bringing it. OriMoxx: you were not original. It is said to make "New Music" and you pulled out Miss Fame's album cover and 4 of her songs from it and called it macaroni. I do love your look however you look absolutely amazing but unfortunately your look was not enough to pull you into the safe category this week with the other girls. Nicholas: My biggest problem with you for this challenge was that you didn't meet the criteria of coming up with new song names. I'm very disappointed in your decision to just not try and I felt like you could have done better. Your look was okay and it wasn't anything special, I would really like to see a lot more from Miss Fame. Last up...Valentina Kittenvelour15: This was maybe one of the most creative tonight. I loved your look I loved your album loved everything about it. I honestly have no bad critiques, great job I loved it. OriMoxx: You're perfect, you're beautiful, your album cover is really amazing! I loved that you kept the Valentina touch with the songs and her album cover and your look was just really great too! You serve such amazing looks week to week I always want to see what more you have to offer for the runway. And I loved how your album cover was a pic of you with the colors being draining from you it was such an art piece that could be hung up next to Mona Lisa. Good job this week! Nicholas: Everything you did tonight was oh so elegant which was definitely Valentina. From the subtleness of your cover photo to the font of you album songs, I was in love with everything. Well done on this challenge. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Jujubee You have been serving perfectly done fried chicken all throughout this competition... You're safe. Coco Montrese You have failed to impress the judges once again... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Valentina Tonight, you served the right amount of beauty and elegance with a hint of Valentina... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Asia O'Hara Your look left us gagging for more... You're safe. Cynthia Lee Fontaine Your lack of good grammar is starting to come of as exaggerated... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Miss Fame Your lack of originality was a problem in this challenge... I'm sorry my dear, but you're also up for elimination. Three queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Pastel Fantasy. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! All looks for the showdown are in, and Jujubee as made her decision... Miss Fame Shantay you stay You may join the other girls. Coco Montrese Shantay you also stay You may join the other girls and you will LEVEL YA PUSSY UP! Cynthia Lee Fontaine The world has seen your cucu and keep spreading it mama Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts